Hyakujitsu no Bara
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: AU Maiden Rose: a corps of the army specializing in tank warfare lead by a youth who was loved by all he commanded and rarely seen without his knight. But a secret forces one to distance the other. Love is like the sea, is soothes...and crushes. YAOI
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I came up with this idea while watching Hyakujitsu no Bara, aka Maiden Rose. Kurogane is about 15 years old in this and Fai is about 10. There will be a few differences as far as the TRC canon goes and this fic will follow the Maiden Rose storyline for a while before breaking off on its own. This is my first attempt at trying something like this so be merciful. There WILL, repeat WILL be lemons in this. Can't avoid it, not that I'm trying or anything. ^_-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to or from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle or Hyakujitsu no Bara (aka Maiden Rose) in any way whatsoever.

**FYI:** The things Fai says in this chapter are deliberately in Japanese because I don't want Kurogane to understand what he's saying. The translations will be at the bottom of the page.

So, without any further ado...

**Hyakujitsu no Bara**

**(Maiden Rose)**

**Prologue**

Kurogane strode through the covered walkway, the endless vines draping and wrapping around the latticework, blotting out the sky. He had wondered from his family and knew he should go back, but curiosity drove him forward. This world was so new to him. The colors, the fabrics, the sky, the people; it was all so strange.

He emerged from the lattice tunnel upon a large wooden patio in the midst of a sand and stone garden. The first thing he noticed was the sea of pale purple blossoms hanging from the vines above swaying gently in the breeze. It was like the sea had changes color and become flowers.

The second thing he noticed was the beautiful person standing in the middle of the platform gazing longingly at the blossoms. Pure, golden hair fluttered in the breeze against pale skin framing soft, blue eyes.

For a moment, time seemed to freeze. Then those crystal eyes turned to meet Kurogane's deep garnet eyes with an almost wistful expression. The youth blinked, then stretched out his hand to Kurogane. Soft purple and blue robes billowed around the young person's body as he whispered in a voice just loud enough to be heard, "どうか、私のところに来てください。 私が花に届くのを手伝ってください、サー。"

Although he could not understand a word that was said, just the sound of those gentle syllables flowing through the young native's lips was enough to distract him from all thoughts of returning to his family. He strode forward and took the youth's small hand in his, cradling it gently, and gazed into those soft eyes once more.

The blonde turned back to the flowers and pointed to them with his other hand. "私を花のところに連れて行ってください。"

Again, that soft, lyrical voice. Guessing it's meaning, Kurogane knelt and lifted the smaller youth up into his arms. He carefully lifted the smaller boy up so the purple flowers swayed just within reach. The boy stretched out his hand but he was too short to reach.

Freeing one of his hands, Kurogane reached out with his longer arm and plucked a small cluster of the flowers and drew it down to give to the boy.

Cerulean eyes followed the flowers path until they met crimson. The boy placed a single, long-fingered hand on the darker man's cheek and whispered, "私に私の願望を与えるあなた、あなたは私のナイトになるでしょうか？"

Kurogane never had the chance to ask the youth what he'd asked before he was forced to leave the small country. But even though he saw many others with blonde hair and blue eyes, he never forgot the boy with hair of spun gold, eyes like the endless sea, and skin the color of the sand on the beach. The boy who smelled of flowers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope that was interesting. Here are the translations to what Fai was saying:

1) Please, come to me. Take me to the flowers, sir.

2) Take me to the flowers.

3) You who grant my wish, will you be my knight?

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** Wow, I'm shock and pleased by the response this fic has gotten so far. I promise to update as often as I can. Unfortunately, this chapter is still a bit short and I apologize, but I've got to focus on studying for my Final Exams and at least start (hopefully finish) my Final Projects.

**FYI:** Review replies will be in the end **AN** because for some reason whenever I click the "Reply URL" in my review alert emails, it just leads to a broken link.

That said...

**Chapter 1**

~10 years later~

He leaned against the window trying to process what he'd just been told. "So, I'm supposed to get this person to trust me. But you still haven't told me why exactly."

"Hmph, pushy as ever, I see," the dark woman said. She crossed her arms across her chest and met Kurogane's burning gaze with her own, hard ebony. "You are aware that his country fought against us in the Great War."

"I am, yes. It's not something you forget."

"Yes, I know. We need to know why their sudden interest in modern technology. The Celesians have always held fast to their ancient rituals and traditions, even during the War. It's possible they've realized how far behind they are technologically and have decided to be a little more open minded. If that's the case, then we should watch our backs in case we end up seeing our own weapons and tactics used against us. They may be behind the times, but they are anything but stupid."

Kurogane shifted his gaze back to the drill yard outside. "And you thought I was the best person for this because…"

"You've walked among them, spoken to them, lived with them, fought them. We believe you may be able to get closer to him then we or anyone else can. You said yourself you met a youth who spoke Nihongo."

"Souma, you know we share the same ancestry. They all speak Nihongo, just an incredibly ancient dialect that no one speaks anymore. "

"And yet we're told they are learning our dialect as well as their own. They are learning, adapting, changing. For once they are letting go of their traditions and branching out. They've never done this before. The only time they have ever done something even remotely similar to this was right before the Great War."

The red eyed ex-soldier turned back to his superior with interest. "So my job in a nutshell is to see what they're up to now?"

"Yes, in a nutshell. Though I'm fairly certain that, knowing you, it won't be that simple. Just handle him with care."

"I've never handled anyone with care before."

Souma smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, I know. If you're in doubt, treat him like you would a woman."

Those five simple words rang in Kurogane's mind as he turned back to the window just in time to see a beautiful youth with cropped blonde hair and glittering blue eyes walk through the entrance to the base and look up.

A woman indeed.

**XxX**

He had waited what he hoped was the appropriate time for the newcomer to arrive, find his bedroom, and start to unpack. If everything went well, the boy should be settling in nicely.

Several cadets ran past Kurogane without even the slightest glance or salute, and then he remembered the "welcome party."

"Oh shit."

H picked up his pace to keep up with the others. Hopefully he'd get there before the recruits did too much damage. But when he turned the corner, he realized he was too late…to help the recruits, that is.

All he could do was stand and watch as a beautiful, lithe figure danced its way around the recruits bashing them with a broomstick held with expert skill. The youth made no sound, no cry of attack, no gasp of breath, nothing. The sounds to be heard were the shocked and pained cries of the other young soldiers and the dull thuds and high whines of the wooden broom sweeping through the air and cracking over the attackers' heads.

It was beautiful to watch, but Kurogane knew he had to end this before it got too out of hand. He stepped forward with hands raised and began to speak.

"Hey, guys, cut it out. It's his first day, leave him alo-"

Before he could finish, he was forced to duck to avoid a lethal broomstick aimed at his head. "Shit, kid. Lay off! I'm trying to help you. Geez!"

He dodged yet another sweep, and grabbed another broom from one of the fallen recruits and raised it just in time to hear and feel the sharp crack of the two wooden staffs hit. Caught off guard by the sheer force behind the strike, Kurogane was forced to take a step back.

Again and again the strikes fell. They came so quickly that even Kurogane was surprised at how hard it was to dodge them. He started to demand his young assailant stop when he noticed something. Tears, the boy was crying. There was a loud crack and the broom was knocked from Kurogane's hand and he was thrown backward landing on his buttocks. The gentle pressure of wood under his chin forced the ex-soldier to meet his opponent's pale, blue eyes. Watery eyes filled with tears that hadn't yet been allowed to fall.

Seconds passed, then the blue eyed boy dropped his makeshift weapon and fled leaving a group of disgruntled solders in his wake.

"Well, that was some welcome party," Kurogane noted sardonically.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hope that was satisfying for the time being.

**Review Replies:**

**MidnightBebe104:** I love Maiden Rose too. It's definitely one of my top favorite yaois ever. *grabs it and cuddles tightly* Not to brag or anything, but I've seen it more than 5 times so trust me when I say, you're in good company. ^_- Yes, there is a manga and it's much longer and more in-depth and detailed than the OVAs. I'm drawing from both the OVAs and the manga.

**wolf1380: **You really need to look this OVA/manga up. It's a great yaoi. Definitely worth it. ;)

**ergvdfbdcbv**:You're welcome. ^_^

**KYA-KYA-KYA-YA-KYA: **I'm putting my own spin on the characters' countries of origin, but trust me, it'll make sense...hopefully. That's the plan anyway. Btw, love your username. ;)

**lewees:** I'm gunna try to make them longer, I promise. I usually prefer my chapters to be somewhere between 1,000-3,000 words, but I'm struggling with Final Exams and Final Projects and school and homework and...the list goes on and on. ^^' Hope this'll be ok for now, though.

**silvershell:** Indeed, lemons are a requirement. ^_- I promise the whole language/country thing'll make sense, hopefully. If you have any questions, then just as me. ;)

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**


End file.
